Trust?
by Sammy Hetter
Summary: Its the moment of truth, lies, and more...


Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters:

Sammy

John

Michael

Richard

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear diary,_

_Its 10:00 in the morning right now and all I'm doing is sitting at my computer and being a lazy bum. I am on this site called and I got 20 new e-mails from people! Wow I am so excited; I am meeting the first person today! His name is John and he is 22 years old. That's good because I'm 20. I saw his picture and looked at his messages and he seems like a really cool guy. He is coming in an hour so I better get ready……WRITE TO YOU LATER! BYE_

_Sammy Hetter_

Sammy is getting ready. She is getting dressed in a beautiful dress. She did her hair, make-up, and put on her dress shoes. After she was done the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Yes. hello. Is this Sammy Hetter?"_

"Yes. Yes this is. Who is speaking?"

"_Hi, this is John. I was wondering if I could pick you up now. Can I?"_

"Sure! I'll just finish gussying up!"

It passed 15 minutes and John came ringing on the door bell. Sammy opened the door and he had a huge bouquet of flowers and a big heart candy saying, "To Sammy with All My Heart." She thought he was a little pushy in his relationships like how fast they are but she ignored it and gave him a romantic hug and a peck on the lips.

"_Hi, I got flowers and chocolate for you."_

"Yea I see, thank you so much"

"_Can I come in?"_

"Sure. You are defiantly welcome here."

"_Thanks."_

He walked in and then he took Sammy with his arms and started kissing her. She was shocked at first because he was going fast but she liked it. She went to the couch with him and they were making out. She then stopped.

"_Why did you stop? It feels so right. I feel our true love."_

She thought in her head that he was crazy like if she broke up with him he would go after her but she realized that he was just desperate for love so she felt bad and just went on.

"Well, I think we are going too fast. We should slow down."

"_Ok. I'll kiss you slower." _ he said as he laughed.

He jumped on her tickling her.

"Hahaha stop it, stop it!"

They started kissing again. After about an hour, he wanted to take her to her bed.

"_Where's your bed?" _ he said anxiously.

"Huh? What do you mean? Wait a second; you just want to get in my pants! I am sorry but you have to leave" she said sounding a little bit scared.

"_Why? Ok. I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that. How about we just go waist up?"_

"Ummmmm….. No! Get out please!"

"_Come on, It's just for fun. You know? Did you ever do this before because if you didn't you should try waist up. Come on you know that humans were made for this kind of stuff." _ he said as he tried to persuade her.

"Well ok. But, it must be waist up."

So they went to her bed. She felt uncomfortable. When he was starting to pull down her dress she pushed him down.

"Stop please I don't want to do this. Seriously can you stop?"

"_Ok, ok." _ he said angerly.

He got so mad, as she was pulling her dress back up he punched her. She hit the pillow on her bed. He then jumped on her and started kissing her. She fought back though. Then he held her down and chained her down.

"_Now are you going to cooperate here or no?"_

"No!"

She jumped out of the chains and kicked him in between his legs. She punched him and ran. He grabbed her by the end of her dress and then pulled her back. Holding her tightly he said:

"_You can't run away from me. So come on just kiss me, sleep with me, and then we'll get married, have 10 kids, be old, die together and love each other in heaven."_

"No, I will never you psycho!"

She ran from him and got away. He took out a knife and chased her.

"_You'll never get away, come out now and I won't kill you or get killed!"_

"Ok, ok I'll come out! Just don't kill me! Please." she said as she started crying,

She came out. He had a grin on his face. They kissed and then he started to take off her dress.

"_Are you going to cooperate?"_

"Yes, umm… yes I am." she said sadly.

She then had no clothes on. She took off his clothes while she was crying and he then put her on the bed. He kissed her over and over again then he went down lower. She had a knife behind her back and hiding it she went on top of him, pretending she liked this. She took the knife out and said:

"Let me go or I will cut off your personal treasure and you will bleed to death ok?"

"………"

"OK?" she screamed.

She got off the bed facing the knife to him and put her dress back on. She walked away and then she closed the door. She put a dresser, chair, T.V., desk, and stool in front of the door. She ran to her hall way and called the police.

"_Hello, I am your server Michael."_

"Hi, yes is this the police? This man is raping me! He is in my room locked out and I have a knife but I think he does too! Come to my house please! He is going to kill me!"

"_Ok. Where do you live! I am coming right know! Don't worry."_

She told the police where she lived and every bit of information he needed to get there.

"Ok. Thank you! Come fast please!"

2 minutes passed and John screamed:

"_You're making a big mistake! Hunny! You're going to pay!"_

The police just came a second after. The scary thing was, was that there was only one police man. He looked weird but he got the man out of her room held him tight and then said:

"_Hi_, _this man raped you? Well he is my friend. And now I'm helping him rape you! So get ready."_

She ran and then took her hunting gun. She hid in the closet so they couldn't find her. She lived on a busy street so she took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote _S.O.S._ on the paper and put her house number and wrapped it in a $100 bill. She threw it outside and hid. The guys were near the closet but she held her breathe and they didn't find her. It passed about 3 hours and she fell asleep. She woke up in her bed chained up.

"_Hey sexy, lets do it now."_

"What no, no, no! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

"_Sorry baby, No one is here for you to help and Michael is also getting ready. I'll play with you first and then he will."_

"Ok, ok I give up! Just rape me but please leave and never come back and never bother me again!"

"_Sure. Only if you make sure this feels good on me or else."_

They go on the bed. They took off their clothes and they did it. She was scared as hell but she goes along. She tries to make it feel good and he is laughing and giggling. That means he is enjoying it so she keeps doing what she is doing. He enjoys it so much he keeps doing it and Michael keeps getting mad at him because its his turn.

"_**Hurry up John!"**_

"_Ok, but I will be a while this is fun."_

"_**What Ever. I don't care but as long as I get her for like an hour."**_

"_Ok."_

They kept going and going. Even though Sammy was scared, she liked it. It was her first time and she thought it was fun spite of the rape. She then thought 'what if he has AIDS' so she made him stop.

"You don't have AIDS do you?"

"_No. Are you having fun?"_

"Umm… actually yea I am."

He was excited so he took it to the next level. He went faster and faster and it passed many hours then they were done. He made out with her and she jumped back on him and said:

"This was fun, but I am worn out. Can you tell Michael I fainted so he can't rape me?"

"_Ok, only if we go longer!"_

"Ok."

They went longer and he took off her chains. He felt bad so then he kept going after her, kissing and making out with her and doing more over and over again. She liked it until she thought of what he did before. After an hour someone barged into the door and shot Michael. He tried to open the door and then John opened the door.

"I was pretending I was being forced to have fun."

He punched John and kicked him. He fought back. Then he shot him. John died.

"_Are you ok?"_

"YES! YES! Thank you! You saved me! Oh man! You are the best!"

She put her dress back on and then she went up to him.

"What is your name sir?"

"_Richard. And you're welcome! I am there for you all the way."_

"How will I ever pay you back?"

"_Maybe a date this weekend on Saturday or something"_

"Maybe, I am still afraid of rape so let me think about it ok?"

"_Love to."_

She then gives him a big hug and then kisses him on the cheek, shakes his hand and says:

"Thank you so much, now can you help me take these bodies away and help me clean up my house?"

"_Sure. Here is your $100 bill."_

"Oh no, that is your gift for saving me. Keep it."

"_No, it's ok. The answer to the date will be my present." _he said as he grinned.

"Ok. It's a yes!"

They clean up the house and he goes home and she goes to sleep.

_Dear diary,_

_Today was a scary yet successful day. I learned that dating on the computer is dangerous and I should be more careful. Tomorrow I'm getting an AIDS, STD, HIV, and pregnancy check. I am very scared so I wanted to make this date with Richard closer. I made it tomorrow. He is going to bring me to the doctors and we are going to go out to eat. I hope this date won't be scary and I hope it will be a whole lot of fun. I want to go steady with Richard because he like saved my life! He has nice light brown hair, brown eyes, he is strong, he is skinny, he is taller than me and he is HOT! I hope he is not a rapier though ha what am I saying he saved my life! Well I'm worn out so good night book. SEE YA!_

_Sammy Hetter _


End file.
